1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to double sheets for beds, and more particularly to upper and lower sheets which are joined together.
2. Description of the Prior Art
It has previously been known to join upper and lower sheets together along their respective bottom ends for the purpose of facilitating bed making. It has also been known to make box corners in the bottom sheet which fit around the corners of the mattress and retain the bottom sheet in place. Typical prior constructions are set forth in the following United States patents.
______________________________________ U.S. Pat. No. Inventor ______________________________________ 2,662,234 B. Citron 3,962,739 Crockett 4,045,831 Clark 4,145,778 Ferrante et al. 4,161,044 Bogle ______________________________________